All the Niff!
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: this would be a little collection of Niff Drabbles! You should just read them!
1. Assassin Nick

**A/N: I know they're short, but that's because.. They're drabbles! LONG LIVE THE DRABBLES! Okay, now have fun!**

**Assassin!Niff**

"I can't do this!" Nick exclaimed, pushing away from Jeff, who had just pressed his lips against Nicks.

"Wha-… Why not?" Jeff looked at Nick with a, both confused, and hurt expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

Nick looked at the ground in front of his feet. "I just can't…" he whispered, turning around to leave it all behind.

"What's going on!" Jeff asked, as he reached out and grabbed Nick's wrist, still looking hurt as ever, when he tried to understand what was happening.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Nick yelled as he'd turned back and was facing Jeff with his face glowing red.

"What?" Jeff whispered in disbelief, his head tilted to the side, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes! You're supposed to be dead! I'm an assassin! I was hired to kill you, but-" Nick was just about to explain, when he was cut off.

"What!" Jeff repeated. "I can't believe this!" he yelled, letting go of Nick's wrist, as if he was burned, after what, he turned on his heel and started walking away as fast as he could, without running, not wanting to spend one more second in Nick's presence.

"-I don't want to! I… I fell in love with you instead.." Nick yelled after Jeff, the last words dropping to a whisper, along with his head, dropping to face the ground.

_Fuck… what do I do now?_ Nick asked himself, feeling the tears whelming up in his eyes, for the first time since his little sister was killed, back when he was eight.

He was on his knees. How did he get down there? Tears were streaming down his face. _This is why I hid my heart, and never cried again, after that night. It hurts too much, when someone jumps all over your heart, and your tears is only a witness of your own weakness... I have to get him back! _Nicks brain started running, figuring out what to do. He needed Jeff to be safe, but he also needed to do his job. He needed _do something_!

With those thoughts, he rose from the ground, straightening his back, holding his chin high. _I can do this._


	2. GenderBlender Niff

**A/N: This one, is not exactly Niff.. but Gender blender niff!**

**GenderBlender!Niff**

The girls were sitting in the forest, they had come there, with their school; an all girls school. They were there to have a little camp, sleeping in tents and stuff. These two girls, were sitting a little away from the rest, best friends as they were, they liked to spend a lot of time together.

"Nicki?" Jess asked, her head turned to look Nicki in the eyes.

"Hmm?" Nicki hummed, sitting in front of Jess, her whole body turned towards Jess.

"I was just thinking…" Jess started, but she didn't really know what to say, she just really wanted to say something, to hear Nicki reply. Jess liked Nicki's voice a lot! Actually she liked Nicki a lot!

"Yes? What were you thinking?" Nicki asked when Jess stopped talking; her hands lying in her lap, as she was sitting with her naked legs underneath her, only covering them with her too big sweater.

"I love you!" Jess burst out, blushing, but not daring to look away; searching Nicki's face for any expression that could tell what she was thinking right this moment.

Nicki was just looking at her. Her face didn't frown in any way, but inside her, her mind was running wild, she had no idea what to do or what to say. So before she knew she was doing, her body was reacting for her, as she put her hands in front of herself, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Jess', hoping not to be rejected. Jess _had_ just said she loved Nicki, right? Right!

Jess was surprised, but happy; she kissed back, her hands placed on the ground behind her to prevent from falling backwards and ruining the moment.

Just then, Nicki pulled slightly away. "I love you too!" She whispered her face so close to Jess' face, that her lips were brushing hers, as she was speaking.

Jess smiled brightly and attached her lips to Nicki's once again, the forest silent, nothing interrupting the sweetness of their tender kiss.


	3. Proposal Niff

**A/N: This would be the last drabble for now, that's in the category of Niff. Stay tune, more will follow!**

**Here you have some Nick and Jeff and some proposal! Have a good time, I'll post more, when more drabbles are written!**

**Proposal****!Niff**

"Nick?" Jeff asked, confused. "What are you doing, get up here, you'll get dirt on your knee!" He finished with his head slightly tilted to the side.

Nick and Jeff had been together ever since they went to Dalton together. Now they were living together in a small apartment in Ohio, dreaming about getting to New York, and maybe getting a dog or something.

Nick put his hand in his pocket, searching for a short moment, till he found what he was looking for, pulling out a little velvet box.

Jeff looked around to see if anyone was looking, because this could really end up in a nasty way, if the wrong people were to look.

Reaching a hand out, taking Jeff's hand in his, Nick flipped the little box open, holding it up for Jeff. "Jeff?" Nick gulped. "I..." he started, but had to start over, when his voice broke. "Jeff, I love you. I have loved you since the very first time I ever saw you!" Once again Nick had to clear his throat before he could go on. "I love you, and I don't care about who knows it! For what I care, I would shout it out to the whole wide world! All I care about is you. I love you Jeff, and I'm proud."

Jeff had to blink a few times to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks; very well knowing where this would be going.

"Jeff?" Nick said once again. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" While saying all this, Nick kept his eyes locked on Jeff's.

"I..." Jeff started. "Get up here and kiss me god damn it! Of course I will!" He exclaimed with a happy sigh, and the tears springing up in his eyes again.

Nicks face, that moment, turned into a huge grin, as he pulled the ring out of the box, slipping it on Jeff's finger, before he rose, threw his arms around Jeff and kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the street, like he said, not knowing who knew about his love for the boy in front of him.


	4. Answer me Niff

**A/N: This is a little something, that I got the idea for, after my phone broke this morning, and the Three to my Six, texted me a few times, and I couldn't answer her, and she was kind worried sick because of it, so here you have so Niff, about a left phone, a very worried Nick, and a turned on Jeff!**

**Answer me!Niff**

****Jeff's Phone

09:28 From Nick:  
>"Morning Sunshine!"<p>

09:46 From Nick:  
>"Jeff? 'You awake?"<p>

10:19 From Nick:  
>"Okay fine, I'll let you sleep then.."<p>

12:22 From Nick:  
>"Jeff you should really consider to get up."<p>

14:03 From Nick:  
>"Jeff?"<p>

14:31 From Nick:  
>"Okay spill! What have I done, since you're ignoring me?"<p>

15:10 From Nick:  
>"Won't you just tell me, what I've done wrong?"<p>

15:49 From Nick:  
>"Okay Fine! See if I care."<p>

16:07 From Nick:  
>"I do care! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"<p>

16:28 From Nick:  
>"Jeff?"<p>

16:28 From Nick:  
>"Jeff!"<p>

16:29 From Nick:  
>"JEEEEEFF!"<p>

16:43 From Nick:  
>"Jeff I'm really starting to worry! Please just answer me?"<p>

17:10 From Nick:  
>"Jeff? Jeeeff? Please Jeff!"<p>

17:16 From Nick:  
>"Answer me Jeff!"<p>

17:17 From Nick:  
>"Please!"<p>

17:24 From Nick:  
>"I'm fucking begging you here!"<p>

17:25 From Nick:  
>"And yes I realize my swearing, but I'm freaking scared!"<p>

17:49 From Nick:  
>"Jeeeeeeeeffffffff!" Oh Dinner! Please answer me!"<p>

18:39 From Nick:  
>"I love you. Please answer me Jeff!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Nick's Phone<span>

Incoming call:  
>Jeffers3<p>

"Jeff!"

"Hi babe!"

"Don't you 'babe' me! I've been out of my mind because you were ignoring me! I were freaking scared! And-"

"Nick..."

"-I didn't know to do! What if-"

"Nick!"

"-something had happened? Please say nothing hap-"

"NICK!"

"… Sorry… What?"

"It's Saturday…"

"Yes it's sa..tur… OH!"

"Yes Nick, Oh!"

I forgot…"

"You know I have family day each Saturday."

"I totally forgot! God I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Nick… What are you doing?"

"I'm just lying in bed… relaxing…"

"Oh, really? Nick? What do you say, we try something?"

"Try… What…?"

"Have you ever had phonesex?"

"Are you.. surgest…ing.. Oh my god Jeff!"

"What? Just follow my lead? I just miss you… and your touch… so much!"

"Oh…-Okay…"


	5. Watching Porn Niff

**A/N: This is another little thing; Jeff has dared Nick to watch porn with him in a game. Trent didn't think it was enough with any porn, so he set the rules for them, in another dare. How is that gonna end up? We'll see!**

**Watching Porn!Niff**

The dare had been set. Nick and Jeff were going to watch a porn together. Originally there wasn't any rules for the porn, but Trent had decided that he wanted to make it a bit more exiting, and dared both of them, to put on a _gay_ porn, and one of the real porn movies, when Nick were to do his dare, to watch a porn with Jeff.

"Jeff?" Nick said, his voice slightly shaking. "Is this… What you were planning us to watch, when you set that dare?" He asked, crossing his legs, trying to keep the moans from the laptop out of his head.

"I was definitely not planning to be so…" Jeff started, but stopped again, when he realized what he almost just said, settling fan awkward silence instead.

Nick threw a glance in Jeff's direction, seeing him sit in the exact same position as himself; crossed legs and hands in his lap. "So… what?" he asked as he turn away from Jeff again, not really wanting to get caught, looking at him.

_Why did you have to dare him to dare him, to watch porn with me! Why on earth did I have to do that! Daring him to make out with you in the closet, would have been less awkward than this! _Jeff still said nothing, but kept swearing at himself, in his mind.

"So what, Jeff?" Nick asked again, turning his face towards Jeff. "Jeff?" He said when he still didn't get an answer, placing a hand under Jeff's chin, turning his face, to himself. "What?"

"Affected…" Jeff whispered, blushing a deep crimson, avoiding Nick's gaze the best he could.

"By what?" Nick asked. "The porn?" he was about to give another shot, to what it was, but Jeff opened his mouth to answer him.

"No." He simply said, staying silent until Nick was just about to ask more questions; "By you…" he whispered, blushing harder, half expecting to be hit on the face, when Nicks lips were suddenly covering his, completely.

A loud moan was heard from the laptop, and Nick lost it, he pushed Jeff down on the bed and straddled him, attacking his neck.

Soon the boys were groping, grinding and moaning in synchrony with the movie on the screen, showing each other the sweetest love.


	6. Vampire Niff

**A/N: Just some little smutty vampire thingy, made because Alina and Laura persuaded me into writing them Vampire!Niff smut! So here you all go! Niff, Vampire, smut and vibrators!**

**Enjoy!**

**Vampire!Niff**

_"Have you ever had a vampire before?" He whispered with a raw voice, right into Nick's ear, before his tongue flickered out and licked over the shell of his ear, making him shudder._

This was the memory that flashed through his mind, when the vibrator in his ass, was suddenly turned back on, and his eyes jerked wide open, staring into the cold red eyes, in the unbelievably beautiful face, covered in completely platinum blonde hair.

"You like that, huh? You filthy little human whore!" The vampire, Jeff, was his name, growled. He was laughing. But not in the way, as if someone said something funny. He was laughing, because Nick was completely out of control, and because he, Jeff, had taken over completely.

"Nnnnngh!" Nick tried to answer, but the buzzing in his ass, made it completely impossible for him, to get anything, but loud, desperate moans, over his lips.

"What?" Jeff smirked. "You like it when I talk dirty, you whore?" He almost spat out the last word, before he leaned down and smelled the scent of Nick's neck. "You smell… delicious!" He said in a low voice, right before kissing lightly on the pulsing main vain.

"I don't wan-" Nick choked out, pitching at the end, when Jeff turned up the vibrating, just to see him suffer, from the pain filled pleasure, caused by the vibrator.

"You don't want… what?" Jeff scoffed, already knowing exactly what Nick wanted. Both from the scent of his rapidly pulsing blood, and from the thoughts in Nick's head. Yes, Jeff was able to read thoughts. Well not exactly know each line, said in your mind, but enough to know what you want, what you're scared of, and what subject you're thinking of.

"Your…" Nick gasped. "Your kiss!" He shut his eyes hard, when he said it, slightly pressing his ass down against the mattress, causing the vibrator to rock inside him, and hit against his prostate, making him whine loudly.

"Oh, it isn't?" Jeff said, imitating a disappointed voice, not really able to. "What is it you want then?" He asked, growling.

"I WANT YOUR BITE!" Nick screamed, when Jeff turned the vibrator just a bit further up. Nick reached a hand out and grabbed the tie, still hanging around Jeff's neck, as the only piece of clothing, still on his body, he pulled Jeff down to his face and placed his lips right next to Jeff's ear. "I wanna feel your teeth in my neck!" He whispered in a shaking voice.

Jeff smirked widely, before he turned his head and let his teeth sink into Nick's silky skin, the pleasure causing both of them to orgasm, right that moment, when Jeff's teeth were buried deep in Nick's neck.


	7. Model Nick

**Model Nick**

"Tell me again, how did I let you talk me into this?" Nick asked, as he was lying on in stomach, on the bed, with a lollipop in his hands, wearing nothing but the thin sheet, covering his ass.

"Shh! Don't move!"Jeff said, holding the camera up, looking through it, at his roommate and boyfriend, tricking off the flash once. "And take those sunglasses off, they're blocking my perfect view to your face!"

"But Jeff-" Nick started, but was cut off taking, as he took off the shades and threw them on the desk.

"No, really! Don't move!" Jeff said, holding a hand out in a gesture to make him stop moving.

"Fine." Nick muttered and put the lollipop back into his mouth.

"Now stop looking pissed, and give me one of those kinky looks of yours!" Jeff said, after taking a few pictures of Nick, who just looked at him, like he was crazy.

"Kinky looks? I don't have any kinky looks!" Nick exclaimed after pulling the lollipop out of his mouth again, blushing visibly at the obvious compliment, that Jeff actually meant he had sexy faces.

"Yes you do! One of those- Uhm…" Jeff took the camera away from his eye a moment, as he searched for the right way to explain it. "When you get all playful and start teasing! Like…" Jeff's hands were flying all over the room as he talked, and now searched for an example. "At Trent's! Last night!" Jeff's face turned into a wide grin, when he finally found the right example, that he knew he had.

"Jeff-" Nick sighed in a defeatist voice.

"Just do it! This is gonna be so good!" Jeff said, trying to persuade his loved one, so giving him the pose he was hoping for.

"Fine, but you need to stop talking then, I can't do it when you're talking all the time." Nick put the lollipop and shifted slightly in the bed, knowing that Jeff would agree.

"Deal." Jeff grinned and put the camera up to his face, letting the flash go off, the second it was fixed on Nick.


End file.
